Wrong to love?
by DexyPhantomhive
Summary: Butters is sick, so who keeps him company? Of course it would be Kenny. BUNNY ONE-SHOT


I lit my cigarette, hoping that it will ease my nerves from my last death. I hate dying every day, it kinda sucks. But at the same time, I feel refreshed waking up from it. I always wonder how I got back into my bed, but never really bothered to try and figure it out. The wounds always went away, but I always had a light pink scar from where I was hit. I take a nice long drag of my cig, taking it in and all of its cancer. I watch the grey cloud leave my lungs and sigh. I have nothing to do today. All my friends should be at school, and nothing seems like Im going to die today. I haven't seen anything dangerous around me yet. I stomp my cigarette out by starks pond and make my way towards town, but as I was passing a house, I couldn't help but hear a small, cute sneeze come from an open window. I give a low chuckle when I look at the house I was passing. Butters Stotch's house. I scrunch my nose. I always thought he was the cutest little boy I had ever seen. He was so pure, and innocent. I couldn't help that I wanted to remember what innocents was like, so I started to hang out with him. Soon after that I started to get a feeling. A feeling that made it feel like I could actually make it to heaven.

I fell in love with Butters Stotch.

I run a hand through my blonde hair and make my way to the door. I looked at the driveway and didn't see any cars so I thought now might be the best time to check since his parents seemed to be out. I knock acouple times and wait with my hands in the pockets of my parka. I started to actually look at this worn out thing, damn I need a new parka. I look up when I hear the door being opened. When I saw an extremely pale face, with droopy eyes look at me, my heart sank. He looked like an angel that had the flu. "H-Hey Ken, whats up? Why aren't you in school?" I could hear the sinus' in his voice. My poor baby Butters,

"I heard you sneeze, your window was open. Thought I would check on you." I answered in a nonchalant way. He gave me a weak smile in response.

"Thanks, Ken.." I saw his eyes start to shut and his body tremble. I move fast to catch him before he could hit the floor.

"Butters? Butters?!" I yell, hoping in my futile attempts to get him to respond. I pick him up bridle style and shut the door behind me, carrying him to the couch. I lay him down carefully and pull a hello kitty blanket over him. I wipe a stray hair from his face and feel his forehead. A fever, a really bad one too. I run to the kitchen and grab a rag, wetting it with cold water. I ring it out fast and lay the dampened object of his burning skin. I stoke his soft face.

"So cute," I whisper to myself. His soft blonde hair was messy, and his cheeks were pale. Even when he's sick he is the cutest thing I had ever seen. I saw his eyes open slightly, making him stir.

"K-Ken.." I heard his voice say with a raspy voice.

"Buttercup? How are you feeling?" I ask, but already know my answer. He started to prop himself up with his right arm, using the other hand to wipe his eyes.

"Oh hamburgers, Ken, what happened? I wasn't out for too long was I?" I smiled a little. I wanted to mess with him alittle, but decided it was in appropriate at the moment.

"No, you weren't out for to long. Only about 10-15 minutes." He grabbed the rag off his head and looked at it, smiling sweetly at me.

"Im sorry Ken, I didn't mean to make you worry." I smiled back and reached to softly touch his cheek.

"Im always ganna worry Buttercup. No need to be sorry." I saw his smile become bashful and he started to rub his knuckles together. Who wouldn't fall in love with him?

"S-So.. wanna watch a movie or somethin'?" I smiled.

"Of course I do." I got up from my spot next to the couch to try and find a movie. I tried looking for a horror movie or an action movie, but all I saw were comedies and cartoons. I sighed. He was too innocent sometimes. "How about Monsters Inc.?" I really don't like these types of movies, but who could pass up monsters inc? I heard him giggle.

"Okay." I put the movie in and make my way back the couch where butters was now sitting fully up and made space for me. I gladly accepted it and put my arm around him, making him blush some more.

"Oh yeah, where are your parents?" I asked out of the blue. He looked at me for a few seconds like he didn't even remember his parents were gone. He had a sudden realization moment when his eyes got alittle bigger and his mouth opened abit.

"They are out on some business again and wont be back till Tuesday. Why?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Just saw they weren't home, thought I'd ask since you were sick." I felt him relax on my shoulder, snuggling closer to me. I watched the TV, watching the commercials on the DVD. I looked down at the boy cuddling me. I pet his blonde hair, feeling him stir alittle more, like this was making him blush. I lifted his face to look at mine. His pale blue eyes staring into mine.

"K-Kenny?" I smiled at him. I just wanted to taste it. His innocents. His purity. His everything. I started to lean down to kiss him, but before I kissed him, I stopped centimeters away from his lips. Smiling, I look and see his eyes were closed now. I brushed our lips together, gently. He was sick? So what, I love him. I want to taste the innocents I never had, but surprisingly enough for me, he wasn't shoving me away, or even not moving. He immediately responded to the kiss, wrapping his arms around my head and running his fingers through my soft, yet knotted, blonde hair. I pushed him down so I was hovering over him on the couch. I parted our lips every so slightly so that I could look into his beautiful face. "what was that for?"

"Maybe I love you. Probably.." I answered. I gave him a quick and gentle kiss again. He smiled.

"Is it wrong that I love you too?" He pulled me down for another sloppy kiss, never letting go of the back of my neck. It felt like he had a death grip on it, but only wanted this kiss to be passionate. I gave a low chuckle into the kiss, causing Butters to have to part away so he could giggle. He was so adorable. And he is mine. I interlocked our fingers and ghosted my fingers up his petite frame, making him hiver under me. "K-Ken, Im sick." I leaned down so I could nibble his ear abit.

"I don't care, I want your innocents, Butters. I want you." I kissed down his jaw and onto his neck. Needless to say that we didn't watch Monsters Inc. like we had planned.


End file.
